


Weird dreams

by Stareyed



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/comfort (background), M/M, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyed/pseuds/Stareyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's dreams have changed since meeting an insubordinate field agent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird dreams

Tamujin walks into the room. Although the furniture has the slightly too-real appearance of the dreamscape, it feels solid enough when the Sith toes one of the couches – it’s the living room from his Kaas City apartment. Sitting on one of the couches is a slim, fair-haired young human, munching – what else? – a nerfburger and fried tubers, although he’s not wearing his usual uniform, but rather what appears to be a stylised version of it, designed to entice the eyes. To draw them, downward, from the lean shoulders, dragging the weight of their gaze through the lightly-muscled chest, across the human’s flat stomach and his narrow waist...to speculate about what lies beneath.

Qay – who else could it be, here in Tam’s dreams? – looks up as Tam’s boots scuff the carpet and grins, his eyes alight with a whirl of emotions. Anticipation, welcome, joy – yes, those are all there, and the Sith’s old, cold heart swells with a painful emotion to see that he brings those to Qay simply by entering the same room. Mixed with them, also, are older emotions. Wary hurt, from Qay’s past, guardedness about why he was here…those were less good, and the dream-Sith makes a silent vow to himself to see those banished.

But that would be a matter for another time…for here, now, there was a purpose to them both being here. To that end, Tam walks over to the couch, leans down a little and ruffles Qay’s hair fondly. “You received my letter, I see.” Qay blushes and nods, looking back down to his plate. “You said you were offering something better than nerfburgers…” He trails off, only for Tam to lay a finger across his lips, wordlessly urging him to silence. Feeling greatly daring, the human nips the offending digit, tasting a distinctly alien –something-, tangy and salty and just –different-.

Raising one eyebrow, the older man withdraws the finger, then leans down, obliging the younger to look up at him from his seated position. When he speaks, his tone is…almost gentle, for once. “You know why I asked you to come here.” Qay nods silently, unwilling to give voice to it…after a moment, Tam sighs. “You need to put words to it, Qay.” A mulish expression crosses Qay’s face, and he crosses his arms, muttering, “I don’t –wanna- do that. This is bad enough as it is – “ The finger returns to his lips, and he mumbles himself into silence, flushing. Taking advantage of that silence, Tam crosses to behind where Qay’s seated, leans down and positions his mouth a scant inch from Qay’s ear.

“But you –need- to, Qay. If you cannot be honest with yourself about what you want, how can you hope to gain it?” Shivering, Qay pushes Tam’s face away from his dangerous proximity, and turns to face him directly again. “I’m honest with myself. But that doesn’t mean I have to tell you what I want.” He juts his chin up defiantly, but there’s an edge to his posture, as if he’s bracing inside for some kind of punishment. Seeing this – and, for once, noticing the subtle cue – Tam flops over the chair, landing gracelessly next to Qay, his cloak spilled out all around him in a whirl of black and red, and Qay can’t help but giggle.

Tam rights himself hastily, his face looking rather like a cat’s after a moment of indignity: the very picture of let’s-forget-we-saw-that. After Qay’s giggles subside, Tam leans over and takes one of Qay’s hands in his own, squeezing it. “I need to know what you want, Qay. Or else I won’t know how to give it to you.” Qay blushes again, darker than before, his pale skin stained by pink blotches across his cheeks. “I…I want you to m-make me feel good…” Unable to force any more words out of his mouth, he looks down, only for Tam to use his free hand to capture Qay’s chin and gently, but irresistibly, force the human to look him in the eyes.

“I want to make you feel good, too…did you know that?” His cheeks flaming, Qay shakes his head. “Now…We’re going to do this carefully, Qay. But my plan tonight is to string you out, take you to the edge of your senses…to take you apart, then put you back together. I will give you the most pleasure that you have ever experienced, this I promise. Do you trust me?” Shaking a little, Qay tries to nod but can’t make himself do it, fear starting to gather tears in his eyes at the thought of being dominated in such a way. The older man releases the younger’s hand, and brushes the tears away, his other hand stroking along Qay’s jawline. “I understand. You want to trust me, but you can’t. Not yet.” The hand stroking Qay’s jaw makes its way back, caressing the tender, sensitive flesh under the human’s ear, his eyes blazing into Qay’s, holding his gaze with irresistible force. “One day, you will trust me – I will earn your trust, in every way, and you will give it with a song in your heart.” The fire in Tam’s amber eyes dims, and he leans in, his lips the tiniest distance from Qay’s ear. “But not today – you don’t need to yet. Just let me earn your trust, that is all I ask.”

Leaning in, he kisses Qay – the barest brush of lips to lips, though the after-sense of it burns on the skin of both men – and murmurs, “That’s why I’ll give you a word.” Qay looks confused. “A word?” Tam nods and kisses his young…friend again, this time lingering a little longer. “Yes. If you wish to stop – truly wish to stop – you need only say that word. Speak anything else, and I will continue doing as I will. But speak that one word, and I shall stop at once. Do you understand that you are safe with me?” Hesitantly, Qay nods, and murmurs – almost whispering – “W-What’s the word?” Smiling, Tam rewards the younger man’s co-operation with an extended caress along Qay’s skin, making him shiver. “The word is “gana” – do you know what that means, Qay?” The human shakes his head. “It means “enough” – if you wish to stop, simply say that word and I shall.”

Qay nods again. “But what if – what if I don’t want to do something…but…but…” He blushes, and the Pureblood takes mercy on him. “But you rather like the idea of being –made- to do it?” Qay nods, his face burning. “Then resist. Fight, kick, flail…shout even, if you’d like. If I hear that word, I stop. And if I don’t, then we keep going…” He delicately angles Qay’s head up again, returning their eyes to each other. “Do you consent?” After a –long- pause, Qay nods, and Tam leans in, capturing his mouth fully and delicately, almost reverently, prying Qay’s lips open, his tongue seeking out the other man’s. Some short while later, their lips part again, and Tam smiles – honestly, openly and free of artifice. “Thank you for your trust, Qay…” He strokes one hand up the human’s neck and rubs just beneath his ear for a moment. “The game starts when we both leave this couch, all right?”

Qay’s breath hitches, and he nods. “Y-yes…the game starts when we’re both off this couch.” Without more words, Tam stands up, circles around to the back of the couch and leans against it, waiting for Qay to decide he’s ready. After another pause, only slightly less long than the previous, Qay pushes his plate away – half a nerfburger still on it – and stands. Tam drinks in the sight of his Qay’s – his prey’s – his lover’s - hesitant trust, and his smile takes on an edge. “Strip.” Qay looks up at Tam, surprised – he hadn’t expected the games to begin –immediately- when he stood up, but after a moment he glares at Tam. “Make me.” Taking one step forward, the Pureblood’s smile becomes more…predatory grin than honest smile now. “…You just had to ask, didn’t you, boy?” He reaches out one hand and –twists- it, and Qay’s “uniform” jacket tears apart into shreds, which fall off the young human’s body.

Qay turns to the door and eyes it, considering escape, only to feel hands grasping his shoulders. “Now…the rest. Or do you want me to do it instead, -boy-?” Qay shivers, the dark promise in Tam’s tone resonating all up and down his body, but collects himself and drives an elbow back into the Pureblood’s ribs, scrambling for the door…which refuses to open. Pounding his fists against it, screaming obscenities, he turns to see the Sith –stalking- toward him, walking on the balls of his feet, each step a silent statement of power and –control-. “The rest, boy….you’ve already earned some punishment.”

Defiantly, Qay lowers his shoulder and charges straight at Tam, a voice in the back of his head screaming about ‘insanity’ and ‘death’, but another – much louder – voice murmuring that now, -now-, Qay would submit to someone worth his trust. At the last moment, Tam steps aside fluidly, catching Qay as he charges past the moving target and smoothly hauling him up….with one hand grabbing the waistband of Qay’s pants and –ripping- them off the young man. Noticeably, Qay’s rather plain underwear outlines an impressive bulge, and Tam mentally licks his lips at the thoughts of what he can do –to- someone so desiring to be controlled….or what he can do –with- them, or even –for- them. Hobbled by the ruins of his trousers, Qay tries to kick at Tam, looking faintly ridiculous in his underwear and ruined trousers, but Tam respects his lover’s – prey’s – defiance and doesn’t so much as crack a smile. “You’re running out of chances to comply, boy….”

Qay breathes hard and bows his head, shuffling his legs to dislodge the remnants of his trousers, then he looks down at his shoes, his own gaze drawing Tam’s. “Yes, those too, boy…I want it –all- off. Every last, delectable, perfect inch of you uncovered – all mine to see, to touch…” He steps in and wraps his arms around Qay’s waist, angling the human up, and kisses him – hard, uncompromising, and full of desire, leaving the younger man in no doubt about precisely who Tamujin wants. After a long moment, he breaks the kiss, combs one hand through Qay’s hair, then pulls his head back and nibbles the soft flesh under his jaw and chin.

A loud moan echoes around the room, and each of the men looks at the other – Qay’s eyes shadowed with embarrassment, and Tam’s dark with lust. One hand wanders over the sparse, fine hair on Qay’s chest, and Qay shivers at the almost-tickling sensation, then again as Tam –looms- over him, murmuring into his ear, “The underwear too, boy…and quickly.” To drive home the point, Tam slides his other hand down Qay’s back, slapping his buttock gently. Flushing, Qay strips out of his underpants and stands in front of his domineering lover, naked, pink with embarrassment…and with a raging erection standing free in the warm air.

Licking his lips, Tamujin pulls Qay flush against him, kissing him deeply again, one hand squeezing the human’s buttock. After the kiss breaks, Qay is panting softly, shivering with want and anticipation at the wicked look in Tam’s eyes…tinged with just a spicy hint of fear. Knowing this, glorying in it, Tam murmurs, “Now…you need to be punished, don’t you?” Qay shakes his head, but Tam uses his free hand to hold Qay’s head still. “Oh, yesss….you need to be punished for being a bad boy. And I know how to do it…” He looks down at Qay’s shaft, and the human shivers again. “I have –just- the thing….reach into my belt. Second pocket on the left.” Qay, of course, simply sticks his tongue out.

Tam’s eyes narrow, and he slaps Qay on the cheek – not a real blow, just hard enough to sting a little. “Do. It. Or you’ll not like the penalties if I have to…” Qay shoves against Tam’s chest, pushing him back a little. “Go sit on a saberstaff, Sith sleemo!” After breaking out of Tam’s grip – he can’t shake the feeling that he’s being –allowed- to escape, he backs off to the couch again and sits down. “I’m safe here!” Grinning in a distinctly predatory fashion, Tam follows the boy. “That’s not how this works, -boy-….you’re mine now.” Qay whimpers and pressed himself against the cushions, only to discover that his wrists are being held down by invisible bonds! “Now…your punishment.” Struggling, Qay yanks as hard as he can, only to discover that his wrists may as well be sealed to the cushions with permacrete. “N-no!” After taking a barely perceptible pause to make sure Qay hadn’t forgotten the safeword, Tam leans forward and affixes a small, metal ring around the base of Qay’s cock.

“Bad boys only get to come when the Master says they may come, -boy-…you’re going to be awhile.” Tam gives in to a little temptation, and strokes a hand up Qay’s cock briefly, examining the smear of pre that it comes away with…then bringing it to his lips and deliberately licks it off to clean his hand. The force holding Qay’s wrists down fades, and the near-panicking human can move again. As his hand moves, almost of its own accord, to poke around the cruel ring of metal, Tam lazily adds, “Oh, and…the ring only comes off when I want it to. You can pull at it all day, boy…it might even be nice to watch, but it won’t take the ring off.” Qay looks up, shocked. “But I’m not totally unreasonable…please me well enough, and I might even let you come.”

Qay looks up at Tam – Tam notes that it’s less far up than he needed to when they met, the boy’s filling out nicely now – and his face turns white. “Y-you wouldn’t!” Qay scrambles to his feet, and tackles Tam, trying to bowl the Sith over to little effect and beating his hands against the Pureblood’s breastplate, until Tam grabs both of his wrists and kisses him again. “You’re feisty, aren’t you, boy?” Using his greater strength to effect, he hoists the squirming, shouting human over his shoulder, and bodily carries him into the bedroom. Dumping Qay on the bed, he takes a moment to admire the picture the young human presents: debauched, flushed, defiant…and edible. Tam plans to eat his fill before they’re done…

…but before they can get to that point, he needs to break Qay’s defiance. Not bothering with the Force this time as he had earlier, he drops onto the bedspread, one knee to either side of Qay’s waist, and simply –holds- the human down, letting him wear himself out for a bit – the thought occurs to him that this might even be cathartic for his lover-to-be. Once Qay’s struggles subside, he leans down, pressing himself along Qay, leaving small indents from his armour in the younger man’s skin and murmuring into his ear, intimately. “Here are the rules, -boy-. After I let you up and you undress me, you’ll prop both hands against the bed-head, while I prepare you to be taken. After that, you’ll keep your hands absolutely dead-still against the bed-head.”

Tam licks Qay’s earlobe, lavishing enough care and attention to it to make the human moan softly, then continues. “Then I’m going to take you. I’ll fill you with my cock, make you –mine-, make you forget anyone else exists. When I come, the ring comes off your cock and you’re allowed to come. Each time I have to prompt you to hurry up – each time your hands so much as twitch on the bed-head – I add one minute before your cock-ring comes off.” He pulls back a moment and purrs, “Do you understand, -boy-?” After a pause, Qay nods.

Nodding in turn, Tam presses a deep, passionate kiss onto Qay’s mouth, -into- Qay’s mouth, then levers himself back and stands up with one smooth movement. He stretches both arms out, and smirks – smirks! – at Qay, setting the human’s blood to boiling. “You may begin, boy.” Instead of doing as bidden, Qay smirks right back and stays right where he is. “Last warning, boy…” Tam looks meaningfully down at Qay’s cock, and the boy “reluctantly” gets up and moves over to Tam, pressing a kiss to the palm of the Pureblood’s hand in passing and eliciting a genuine, pleased smile from his lover.

Beginning by unclipping the cloak and folding it neatly aside, Qay’s progression is simple and rapid enough: unbuckling the cuirass protecting Tam’s torso and catching both halves, he then unbuckles Tam’s belt from behind, shimmying up against the older man as he does so, then finally moving around to Tam’s front to remove his armoured trousers. After the trousers come off, Qay carefully, almost reverently, lowers the Pureblood’s underwear, exposing a slightly ridged cock that springs into the air, already hard. The wicked tilt to his lips warns Tam that he’s Up To Something, but Tam’s quite content to allow his defiance to go ahead…then growls as Qay closes a fist over his cock and balls.

“The ring. Comes. Off. Sith sleemo.” As Qay twists slightly, Tam’s growl turns into a strangled gasp and he nods, touching the ring, which slips off. Qay happily lets his lover’s junk go, but then shrieks as he’s propelled back onto the bed, arms and legs held down by the same invisible bonds from earlier. Tam turns this way and that, looking for the cock-ring, then finds it – and bends over, showing his backside to excellent advantage from Qay’s perspective, and picks it up. He glides over to the bedside, then looks down at Qay, almost smiling. “Guess how long that earned you in this, -boy-….” After letting Qay sweat for a moment, he buckles the ring back on.

“Now….hands against the bedhead. Unless you –want- to be taken dry…” Qay flinches and turns toward the bedhead, gripping it tightly with his hands. He dares not look around to see what’s causing the small sounds he can hear from the wardrobe, and gasps when he feels Tam hit the bed behind him. Quickly assessing the situation, Tam shuffles forward, the tip of his cock near Qay’s entrance…and starts rubbing one hand up and down his lover’s back, murmuring small nothings. The touch – oddly platonic, and definitely not painful – reassures and comforts Qay, who pushes back a bit, moaning softly when he feels his backside come into contact with Tam’s cock.

Assured that Qay’s all right, the Pureblood’s heartbeat settles down again, and he resumes their game. “Oh, look at you…my very good boy, all spread out and waiting for me…” His hands keep stroking Qay’s pale skin, one bracing his waist, the other wandering across the human’s back, chest and stomach, wringing a needy moan out of Qay. “…Or you’re my very –bad- boy, just can’t wait to be filled by my cock, so I’ll let you go and you can come…is that it?” His roaming hand wraps around Qay’s shaft, eliciting another moan from Qay, which – combined with the blush splashing across the human’s cheeks – tells Tam what he needs to know.

Tam grins, leans forward and lays a trail of kisses down Qay’s shoulder. “So good for me. So wonderful, staying still like that…maybe next time, I’ll use bindings, hmm? You’d look so good, webbed about with ropes, struggling like a fly caught in a spiderweb….” –kiss, kiss down Qays shoulder and flank- “Do you think you’ve been good since I put that back on you, -boy-?” Qay nods enthusiastically, undone by his lover’s combination of tenderness and dominance.

Tam leans back up, his hand stroking Qay’s captive cock, then eases into his lover, Qay’s tight warmth engulfing his own shaft. Firmly pushing in, he thanks his forethought for making lubrication readily available, as he starts rocking his hips into Qay’s, pushing in…then out...then in again, each time, brushing that bundle of nerves within Qay and causing the human to involuntarily clench around him…

…After a time of this, the Pureblood can feel himself slipping closer to the edge of orgasm each time he pushes in, and the pace of his thrusts speeds up, matched by the speed and forcefulness of his hands, wandering over Qay’s smooth, pale body, pinching at a nipple…stroking the other…poking his stomach forcefully…gently wrapping around his cock and pulling…the human’s orgasm only held back by that hellish ring of metal wrapped around the base of his cock, obscenities tumbling out of his young mouth, only serving to push Tam closer to losing control and simply coming inside him.

Pulling at Qay’s hair – pulling his handsome head back, Tam growls into his ear, “Who am I? –Who- am I?” Qay’s pants and moans of desire make it clear, but after a gentle shake, he finds the words for it. “Y-you’re my master! I’m yours – all yours!” Hearing this, Tam comes into Qay, hard, his seed flowing into his lover’s passage. “Yes….mine…-all- mine…” Panting with release, Tam presses a kiss to Qay’s neck, sending one hand wandering down to toy with Qay’s cock-ring. “You’ve been a good boy, Qay…good enough, you think, to be allowed to come?” Qay nods frantically, the sensations battering him too strong to be denied. “Yes….yes! Please, I wanna come…I have to...!!” Tam chuckles darkly into Qay’s ear, then slips down Qay’s side, pulling the human down with him and looping his legs up to imprison Qay’s, displaying the young man obscenely to anyone looking, a sacrifice still impaled on Tamujin’s cock.

Tam shakes his head, hissing into Qay’s ear, “You misbehaved, boy….bad boys don’t get to come. Not until they’ve paid for their mistakes…” He forces Qay’s head around so that the two are face-to-face, drinking in Qay’s moans even as he keeps teasing and tormenting the human. Qay can make the assumption that biting this arrogant, -insufferable- Sith would only lead to more denial, but nothing was said about language, and even though they’re muffled by Tam’s tongue, the growls coming out of Qay make his sentiments perfectly clear.

Seeing that cursing his lover out isn’t working, Qay starts begging him instead, whining pitiably and looking into Tamujin’s amber eyes with his own, pale blue eyes as soft as the sea and moist with tears… all to very little effect. Tam murmurs into Qay’s ear, “That won’t help, beautiful boy – you owe me some torment to make up for your misbehaviour, and you will pay it. In. Full.” Qay gives in and takes up cursing Tam again, struggling against the iron-hard limbs that hold him in place…but he pays out the full time he owes, tormented, locked and denied release…

…when the time comes, it’s simpler than Qay’s tormented mind could have conceived of – his Pureblood lover merely presses his thumb firmly against a certain part of the cockring, and it springs off. As Qay is swept toward his long-denied orgasm, Tam growls into his ear, “Come for me. –Now-, Qay…prove that you are mine!” The human comes, messily, spattering all over his own stomach and chest, slumping into Tam’s arms, which relax, being less restraining and more sheltering. He turns his young, beautiful lover around so that they’re face to face, wrapping Qay around with his arms, with the bedsheets which float up to Tam’s mental demand…and with something more, somehow, the something that makes Qay smile sleepily, post-release, up at Tam and simply nuzzle into him.

***

Tamujin – Lord of the Sith Order, heir to his House and war-leader of galactic fame (and infamy) - shoots upright, looking around in bed. The room is dark. There’s no Qay next to him in bed, and for a moment, something painful shifts in Tam’s chest at that fact. There’s no scent of human, Tam’s not even naked – rather, he’s wearing his usual boxers to bed…although there’s a definite sticky feeling about them. His red skin turning almost purple with embarrassment – he had come in his sleep like an unschooled boy! – he quickly gets out of bed, rinsing himself off and putting on a new pair. As he slides toward sleep, the last coherent thought in his mind is, “ _Soon…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an RP sequence between myself and a friend. As with all good SWTOR RPs, the characters are -not- the Emperor's Wrath or Cipher Nine. That works fine for individual fanfics, but really poorly for online RP - there can only be so many Darth Noxes around before you stuff them all out an airlock! :-P


End file.
